Ominous
Summary |-|Normal= |-|Perfect=[[]] Grey the Panther, or “Ominous” is a fan character created by Heroic412229. He is the main antagonist of Sonic Overload. Appearance Ominous is a gray panther with white skin and small ears with white tuffs of fur in them. He also has large, blue, seperated eyes. He sports a short, spiky, inverted haircut, a black nose, and a small fang. He also has a furry white chest and a thin, long tail with little to no fur at the tip. When he's wearing his cloak, most of his face is hidden, except for his eyes, which are depicted as large, glowing, and blue in order to hide his identity. Ominous wears a long-sleeved, dark purple cloak that is held together by a zipper that looks like a blue and red empathy sign, has long coattails that are wrapped around a white belt with a buckle that also looks like a blue and red empathy sign, and has a black japanese morality sign on the left side. He also has a white shirt underneath the hoodie. He also has white gloves with blue and red sock-like cuffs with empathy sign lines around each one. He wears light-gray pants and his socks are the same as his cuffs. His shoes are dark purple and have the same blue and red empathy sign in the front with a white stripe linning running up to the bottom of the cuff, as well as gray soles at the bottom of the shoes. Personality Unlike most villains, whose actions are driven by a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction, Ominous is an extremist who, after seeing of the anger, greed, and torture that others have gone through and started, attempts to destroy all hatred, greed, fear, anger, conflict, suffering, sorrow, grief and evil in existence by any means necessary or at least the cause of all of it if necessary, even if it means using dark energy to destroy everything in existence, including himself. This, however, corrupted him into becoming cold, distant and insecure with having a deep and indescribable feeling of bitterness that leaded him into a somewhat nihilistic and untrusting side on others, including himself, as well as gave him a very cynical viewpoint of everyone, including himself, having a dark side inside each one of everyone's hearts that must be destroyed before it effects each other, ourselves, or others and makes things worse. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who usually has a massive ego, Ominous is very vigilant, observant, sometimes secretive, self-conscious, pessimistic, cynical and self-doubting, as he usually tries not to believe that he is better or stronger than anyone and takes both his allies and enemies just as seriously as they do him, which is very seriously. At the same time, though, he is very persistent and refuses to give up or cower down when being defeated, as he sees it as a sign of fear and torture, unless he realizes what he has done and accepts it with fortitude and guilt. He is also usually very calm, serious, composed, stoic, patient and affable, though can be distraught or disgusted. Sometimes when confronted, Ominous would try to get people to sympathize and see his perspective, only to question, call out, and even blame them when ignored, dismissed or disbelieved. Despite this, he can be very admirable, courteous, loyal, and modest, especially when seeing his friends or foes succeed in proving their true potential and he usually takes rejection with a grain of salt. He even willing decides to give in to his friends and foes requests and help them when in distress and is a person of his word. When he fails to meet others wishes, he usually feels guilty and apologizes in return. Also unlike most villains who refuse to take their defeat(s) and get either distraught when defeated, Ominous chooses to accept his fate because he realizes that he deserves it when finally realizing what he's done. His contempt for evil and torture also has leaded him into self-hatred and inner guilt to the point where he usually tries to punish himself or cause self-harm when he finally realizes that he's doing the same thing that he was trying to stop. He also tries to reject redemption or remorse when he feels that he doesn't deserve forgiveness for being just as, if not more so, evil than who he assumes to be everybody else. This is the reason why he tries to destroy himself along with the rest of existence. Despite all this, he can be at times merciful when he sees an person cowering down in fear in front of himself and others, due to his dislike for fear and torture and the fact that he doesn't want to repeat the same incident as he did to the new kid. He is also willing to save others when needed. His bitter contempt for seeing others fear him and others has even caused him to see things like friendship, materialism and retribution as a sign of threat, torture, manipulation, and selfishness and seeing that you sometimes can't trust anyone, not even yourself; which is what he usually indicates to Sonic and his friends when confronted in battle. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Grey the Panther, Ominous Origin: Sonic Overload Gender: Male Age:'''21 (physically), 10,000 (chronologically) '''Classification: Panther/Mobian DOB: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Unknown Birthplace: Adabat Weight: Unknown Height: 3'8" Likes:'''Sympathy, Peace, Empathy, Honesty, Humility, Eggman(formerly), Rejection(to a degree), Seeing all evil and conflict destroyed '''Dislikes: '''Retribution, Anger, Despair, Evil, Hatred, Obsession, Sorrow, Guilt, Himself, Greed, Jealousy, Hypocrisy, Egotism, Fear, Torture, Sonic and his friends(formerly), Grief, Conflict '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Gray, White Hobbies: 'Getting rid of all evil and conflict beyond the omniverse. '''Values: '''Peace, Prosperity, Happiness, Humility '''Marital Status: ' Unknown '''Status: Alive Affiliation: 'Eggman (formerly) '''Pervious Affiliation: '''Unknown '''Themes: '''Ominous (song) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-A in base | 2-A or higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Large Planet level in base | Multiverse level+ or higher (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: FTL in base | Massively FTL+ or higher (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Lifting Strength: Class K in base | Class Z or higher (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class in base | to Multiversal+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Durability: Large Planet Level in base | Multiverse Level+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Stamina: Superhuman in base | Infinite (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Range: Planetary in base | Multiversal+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: High, Ominous is able to come up with great plans that work to his advantage. He also knows from either experience or observation that the reason why all of the villains lose is because they either bait, upset, or underestimate/overestimate the heroes, as well as draw in attention to themselves, which is why he decides to continue his plans unnoticed without hurting, stealing, or mocking anyone or anything. Even though he's very smart, he isn't genius level smart like Tails or Eggman, which is shown when it took him a long time to build a complicated machine for his plan. Weaknesses: One of his biggest weaknesses is his self-loathing. He's also very self-conscious about himself as a person. Certain targets are either highly immune or impervious to his powers, such as Robots, those with either psychic shields or immunity, those with indomitable will, those who have no morality side or are firmly neutral, and those who are apathetic. He needs enough energy to reach his full potential, but if he gets too much energy, then he will explode within a very radius. His powers only influence or increase his targets' morality, feelings, and/or intentions on a psychic scale. He isn't immune to his own powers. The effects of his powers can be reversed either by his choice or by his death. Too much use of his teleportation or energy projection can cause him to be fatigue. Feats: Key: Base | Perfect Ominous Notable Techniques/Attacks * Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Energy Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Animal Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Empathic Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male